


All Fall Down

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Strange Bedfellows [4]
Category: Bloody Roar
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-23
Updated: 2002-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The return of an old adversary could prove fatal for everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fall Down

"There's nothing better than affairs of the heart to make you feel so good then tear you apart." ~Barenaked Ladies 'Go Home'

Jenny walked in the door and threw herself down on the couch beside Long. "Damn, it sucks getting older."

"You aren't old." Long seemed genuinely confused.

"For a model, I am. For a model, I'm fucking ancient." She kicked off her flats and shrugged off her black leather jacket, tossing it onto a nearby chair. "At least I'm home." Noting Long's unwavering stare, Jenny turned to him. "What?"

He looked away, obviously embarrassed. His experience with women was limited to a neighbor girl kissing him on the cheek as a child. Training had eclipsed hormones in importance, so no further opportunities had presented themselves. Since his encounter with the clone, however, half-forgotten urges had prompted him to imagine what might have happened if Jenny had made the same advances. Slowly, painfully, Long realized he might have responded. He was certain he would now after his meditations on the subject. "Nothing."

Jenny shook her head. "Wrong answer, Singh. It's not like you to lie. Especially to me." She leaned forward. "What's up?"

"I..." Long interlocked his fingers, then released them. He glanced up at Jenny, then down again.

Fighting the urge to laugh out loud, Jenny asked, "So you finally see it, huh?"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"How great we are!" Jenny smiled gently, tone instantly more serious. "Look, I realize you might not have the most experience ever, but-"

"I don't have any."

It was Jenny's turn to be confused. "Any what?"

"Experience."

"Not everybody has my kinda track record. That doesn't mean you-"

"I don't have //any// experience."

After a moment of blank shock, Jenny shook her head. "I didn't know. God, I shouldn't have been pushing so-"

"You haven't been. I just... the more I get to know you, the more I care about you. Like you said before, I'm not good at letting people in." He seemed at once more confident and more afraid. "If you aren't interested anymore, I do understand."

"Not interested?" Jenny turned and sat on one leg so she could be eye-to-eye with Long. "Look, you aren't the only one who's feeling new things. I'm a pretty, erhm, social person, but I don't connect emotionally very often. With you... well, I haven't had a date since I met you, and it hasn't felt like I'm missing anything. I'd rather be here talking to you.

"Usually when I find somebody, they see me as someone to kill a night with. Usually that's okay, but I don't want us to be that way." She raised an eyebrow. "Assuming there's an us to talk about."

Unsure of what to say, Long leaned closer, tongue darting out briefly to lick lips try from nervousness. Jenny met him halfway, her lips meeting his in an almost painfully gentle kiss. She felt Long's arms close around her and relaxed into his embrace, releasing his his hair from the tie and running her fingers through it. Breaking the kiss for a moment, she whispered, "Shall we adjourn to my room?"

Without a word, Long lifted Jenny and began carrying her to the bedroom.

\--------------------------------------------

"You've got them where you want them, dearest," the clone, dubbed "Candi" by her lover/creator, purred. "Now what?"

"We give them time." Busuzima glared at the monitor, watching Long and Jenny explore each other via the bedroom camera. "False security is a powerful thing."

Candi laughed and sat in the scientist's lap. "We aren't going to let them have all the fun, are we?" she asked, undoing the top button of her skintight black minidress. "What's say we make some videotape of our own?"

\--------------------------------------------

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Jenny slept in the safe circle of someone's arms. She awoke comfortable and happy in the same place the next morning. She stretched and smiled, turning just in time to see Long opening his eyes. A sleepy smile inched its way across his face. "G'morning."

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Very." He cupped her cheek in his hand briefly, eyes tracing her delicate features. "Jenny, I-"

"You don't have to," she interrupted quietly.

"I know. I want to. Jenny, I love you. I just, you know, wanted you to know." He obviously felt vulnerable at making such a revelation, cheeks stained crimson.

"Well, as long as we're sharing... I... uh... this is hard." Jenny bit her lower lip. "I love you too. Never said that before. Not to anybody." Her hand closed around his. "Just wanted to let you know that it really means something. I could have told you a week ago and meant it." Shaking her head slightly, Jenny laughed. "Okay, I'm officially unable to retain this level of seriousness for another second." Placing a kiss on Long's forehead, she grinned. "I'm gonna hit the showers... and I wouldn't mind company."

Long laughed. "Right behind you."

\--------------------------------------------

\--Meanwhile, back in Busuzima's lab...--

"You really should get better security. The bimbo went down with hardly any fight at all."

Busuzima spun on his heel, eyes wide. "That voice!" His mouth fell open. "Sh-ShenLong... You're DEAD!"

"No, actually, I'm not." The man in question smiled slightly, cold red eyes burning with anger. "I'm very much alive."

Busuzima continued to gape. Not only was ShenLong alive, but he seemed to be making a concentrated effort to distance himself from the fact that he was a clone. His once long, black hair was cropped short and dyed brown, and his gi had been replaced with a blood-colored velvet jacket with gold stitching. Finally gathering his wits enough to fake a smile, Busuzima offered, "Love the new look. It's so... not Long."

ShenLong gave the man a smile that was so forced it looked painful. "Thank you. Your opinion means a great deal to me. Truly."

The beginning of their conversation finally caught up with Busuzima. "What did you mean about my... security?"

"Only that the clone you left hanging around the entrance won't be around for you to play with any longer. I'm afraid she's rather... indisposed."

Busuzima snarled and hunched his shoulders. "You killed her?!"

"Why not? She was just a clone, after all. She never should have been alive. Her death means nothing." ShenLong glared at Busuzima. "Isn't that what you said about me? Or did you even think about me after you ran away from Long? Hmm? Not so quick with the insults anymore, are you?" Stepping closer, ShenLong tilted his head to the side. "I've spent a great deal of time planning out the best way to kill you, the way to get the ultimate revenge. After all, you gave me life. It seems... poetic justice that I should end yours."

Busuzima stepped backward, anger fading into terror, and almost fell as he slammed into the table where the monitor sat. "N-now, I'm sure we can talk about this, work something out. You're a reasonable fellow, and I can be a useful kind of guy to have around. I'll do anything! I-"

ShenLong's hand reached out and closed around Busuzima's throat. "You will die."

\--------------------------------------------

"Damn door. Damn people ringing the doorbell." Continuing her private rant as she walked toward the offending door, Jenny slipped a robe on over her nightgown. "Hell of a time for visitors." According to the clock in the living room, it was almost midnight. Not that she'd been sleeping. She was awake, waiting for Long to return from a meditation at God's-knows-where. "Who is it?" she called, hand poised on the door handle.

"It's Long. I forgot my key."

Shaking her head and smiling, Jenny undid the lock and opened the door. "You know, you should be more... Oh, shit." The man at the door was most certainly not Long. If the psychotic grin on his face hadn't tipped her off, his glowing red eyes certainly would have. "Shit!"

"It's lovely to meet you as well." Before Jenny could recover enough to act, the man jammed a needle into her arm and emptied its contents. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait until later to get to know each other better. If you're still alive," he whispered as Jenny slumped forward into his arms.

\--------------------------------------------

"Jenny?" The door was already ajar, and Long shoved it open the rest of the way. Everything looked perfectly normal. Except for the door. And the lack of response when he called Jenny's name. "Jenny, are you here?" He kicked himself mentally. She would have answered if she were there. Long frowned. Continuing toward the bedroom, he spotted a note attached to the living room wall with a syringe. 

//My dear Long,

I suppose you realize by now that I've taken your girlfriend. I'm sure you're bright enough to figure out where I've taken her, but in case I'm giving you too much credit, the address is 2543 Oak Drive. It's you I want, but if killing her takes away from the lovely day you're having, it would be well worth it. Perhaps you should hurry here.

-Your Better Half//

Long ripped the note from the wall and crumpled it in one fist. "ShenLong." There was no other explanation that made sense, no other person who would have taken her. "You may still be alive, but if you've hurt Jenny, you won't be for much longer," Long swore as he exited the apartment and headed for the address given in the note.

\--------------------------------------------

"Uhnghh." Jenny opened her eyes and groaned, then turned to the right and groaned again. Her head was pounding as if it was about to explode.

"I do apologize for any discomfort. The effects should disappear completely quite soon," a disturbingly familiar voice assured her from the shadows of the lab. 

The only thing Jenny could make out in the darkness of the room was the outline of various equipment and the red eyes of the man who had brought her there. Forcing the pain back, Jenny sat up, surprised that she wasn't restrained. 

"I didn't see any need to tie you up. First, you're in no condition to fight. Second, even if you were, I would beat you." There was no pride behind the words. It was a statement of facts and nothing more.

Though she could barely think, let alone form a coherent question, Jenny asked, "Why am I here? Why... Long told me you killed yourself." She fought to recall any useful information about the man, soon realizing that aside from the fact that she had once bested him in a fight to retrieve Gado from the ZLF, she knew nothing that might help.

"I'm sure he thinks that I did. I tried. I failed. I'm far stronger and more resilient than I believed myself to be." ShenLong stepped out of the shadows and stood just in front of Jenny. "You're here to insure that he will soon be as well. Busuzima's lovely little monitors allowed me to watch the two of you all day long. As close as you two obviously are, I knew he couldn't leave you to die here. I knew the moment he left and came to collect you. It proved far easier than I had anticipated."

Jenny scowled and shot the man a dirty look. "Forgive me for not anticipating my boyfriend's clone coming and drugging me in the middle of the night. How foolish of me."

ShenLong smiled, a gesture that warmed his overall expression not at all. "You have a great deal of spirit. I admire that. I can see why Long finds you so interesting."

"Great. I have the respect of a psycho who has abducted me from my house in the middle of the night." She looked down at herself and groaned. "In my pajamas, no less. Yep, I feel a definite need for your seal of approval."

"I think the attire suits you," he replied.

Jenny looked up to see an expression that could most definitely be described as leering on the man's face. "Oh, for God's sake, haven't you ever seen a woman in a nightgown before?"

He blinked and frowned, brow furrowing. "No... I don't think I have..." ShenLong looked into the darkness beyond her and seemed to be contemplating something entirely apart from the present.

Jenny sighed and pulled her robe closed, realizing with a flash of annoyance that the tie must have been lost en route. "Damn. I like this robe." Her comment didn't seem to affect her captor one way or another, and Jenny lay down again on the metal exam table. "This is just not my night."

\--------------------------------------------

Long tried the door to the warehouse and wasn't surprised to find it unlocked. Opening it, he saw what he took to be ShenLong's idea of interior decoration: Busuzima and Jenny's clone lying on either side of the entrance. "I feel right at home already." Peering into the darkness, Long found that he could barely see past his outstretched hand. "I'm here. I came. Let Jenny go. Now."

A short laugh cut through the silence. "Aren't we demanding? You can have the woman if you can take her from me."

"I'm not a goddamn laurel wreath. I don't go with anyone I don't damn well want to. Unless I'm drugged, of course."

Long smiled slightly, marveling at Jenny's ability to remain defiant in such a situation. He continued walking forward, toward her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Mostly," Jenny replied promptly. "Just groggy... and dizzy... and nauseous. Other than that, I'm ducky."

"Of course, she won't remain as well if you don't make a good showing," ShenLong added. Long finally came close enough to make out ShenLong standing in the darkness. He held Jenny in front of him. "Then again, maybe I should keep her around..." Long could see the man's hand moving across her stomach. "She is rather attractive, isn't she?"

"Leave her alone," Long hissed through clenched teeth.

Jenny's elbow jerked back into ShenLong's stomach and she staggered as his grip on her fell away, collapsing to her hands and knees. She sat back with a groan and then went down completely as ShenLong's foot slammed into her back. "That was a poor decision." 

Without a second's hesitation, Long morphed into a tiger, lunging forward and sending a high kick straight into the side of ShenLong's head. With a growl, the other man morphed as well. His claws tore through Long's side, leaving a jagged, bloody wound. Ignoring the pain, Long threw himself into his clone, knocking the other man to the floor and using the moment of surprise to slam his palm into the other man's nose.

A groan from the floor beside them made both fighters pause. Jenny's eyes opened slowly and she turned her head. Moving into a sitting position again, she held her head in one hand. "What the Hell is wrong with you, beating on somebody who can barely sit up? God..." She frowned. "Are you two quite done?" Raising an eyebrow and waiting until they separated, Jenny continued,   
"This is idiotic. And would you please change back? I'd like to have a civilized discussion about this if you don't mind." As soon as the men complied, she began again, "As I was saying, this is idiotic. It isn't Long's fault you were created. It's Busuzima's. If you want to go after someone, that's your g-"

"I already did," ShenLong interjected. "He's dead."

"Good for you. It's about time somebody offed that obnoxious bastard." Long stepped forward and helped Jenny to her feet when she held out her hand for assistance. "You're worried about not being your own person? Newsflash-you'll still be a clone even if you kill Long. It's what you are. That's not going to change, genius. Best you can do is what you're already doing-get a new look, strike out on your own.

"You're nothing like Long and he's nothing like you. But you're still part him. Which means that no matter what Busuzima may have done to you, there's got to be a sense of decency in there somewhere... maybe even a little honor?" She swayed on her feet slightly and put her arm around Long's waist to steady herself. "How's about you leave us the Hell alone and get a life."

ShenLong blinked and opened his mouth, then closed it. Obviously, he couldn't quite comprehend how someone he had captured not an hour before could stand in front of him and give him orders. He shook his head. "How can you... Wh... Who in the Hell do you think you are?"

Jenny smiled. "I'm me. That's more than good enough. You're a smart sort of a guy. What will you gain by killing Long? Or me for that matter?"

"I... It..." He looked beyond confused. 

"I'm willing to bet it has something to do with scale-boy tinkering around in your head," Jenny answered for him. "There's no good reason to do it. That was his mode of operation, generally speaking-stupid. You're not stupid. You can choose your own damn life."

After a moment of tense silence, ShenLong nodded. "You're right."

"I always am. You'd do well to remember that." She put a hand on Long's chest. "Let's go get your side stitched up and head home, huh? Before I puke on your shoes? Not that it wouldn't be beautiful payback for when you did it to me..."

Long's eyes traveled over to ShenLong who was already walking toward the exit. "How-how did you know that he would listen?"

Wincing as she took a step forward, Jenny shook her head. "I didn't."

\--------------------------------------------

"Hold still!"

"It stings!"

"I know, but flinching isn't going to help," Jenny stated firmly, finally re-wrapping the bandages around Long's chest. "There. You're done. You know, I've played nurse before, but you're the toughest patient I've had so far. Of course," she added, placing a quick kiss on his lips, "you're also the cutest."

Long smiled and lay back against the pillows. "I'm not used to having anyone taking care of me."

"Well, get used to it, buddy boy, because until you're back to full health, you're going to be getting the royal treatment. Speaking of which, need anything?"

Long shook his head slightly and wrapped his arm around Jenny's waist, pulling her down beside him. "Nothing more than I already have."


End file.
